


Kind of Really Amazing

by savethepinecones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, prompt: compliment, thats right this is a garrison fic, vldshipfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethepinecones/pseuds/savethepinecones
Summary: There were two people in the room. The one closer to him reminded him of a nerdier version of Shaggy fromScooby Doo. The other one was sitting behind a desk, looking up at the door expectantly. Keith was supposed to be meeting an officer who’d been assigned as his academic mentor, and the way he radiated authority made him think that he was probably the officer in question. He wasn’t quite sure why someone else was there, though.Keith is a freshman, Matt's a sophomore. Shiro's an officer who graduated from the Garrison a few years prior. No one else is mentioned in this fic, but in case anyone's wondering, Lance and Hunk are both freshmen as well, and Pidge is in middle school.





	Kind of Really Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is for week three of the vldshipfest. The prompts were Compliment or Fruit, and I chose to use Compliment. This is shorter than what I usually write, and is honestly closer to a drabble than anything I've ever written before. It only took two or three hours to write this whole thing, which is kind of a record for me.
> 
> I'd like to thank cactusthespacecat for beta-ing this as well as all my other fics.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith looked around skeptically as he made his way through the halls of the Galaxy Garrison. It was far from ideal, but it would get him to space just as quickly as any of the other flight schools he’d looked into. Plus, he had a scholarship. It would be worth it, he decided, even if the place did seem a bit stuck up. He stopped at the door he’d been looking for, hesitating for a moment before knocking.

“Come in.” The voice was muffled, but had a friendly tone.

Keith went through the door.

There were two people in the room. The one closer to him reminded him of a nerdier version of Shaggy from _Scooby Doo_. The other one was sitting behind a desk, looking up at the door expectantly. Keith was supposed to be meeting an officer who’d been assigned as his academic mentor, and the way he radiated authority made him think that he was probably the officer in question. He wasn’t quite sure why someone else was there, though.

“Uh, hey. I’m looking for Takashi Shirogane?” He said hesitantly, silently hoping that he hadn’t mixed up the room number or the time of the meeting.

The officer raised his hand slightly in acknowledgement. “Yeah, that’s me. I’m guessing you’re Keith?”

“Yeah.” Keith said, walking closer to the small desk. He glanced over at the other person in the room, wondering why he was there, but not wanting to ask outright and risk seeming rude.

“Oh!” He said after a moment. “I’m Matt.” He stood up, holding out his hand. Keith shook it.

“Keith.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m not actually part of this academic mentor thing- I’m just here to visit Shiro- so I’ll get out of your way now.” Matt smiled, starting to walk out before pausing and whispering, “I know Shiro tends to seem intimidating to freshmen, but I promise he’s not as serious as he looks. Really, he’s just a big teddy bear.”

Keith laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Matt blinked. “Wow, your laugh is kind of really amazing.”

Keith smiled, not sure how else to respond. Before he could think of anything to say, Officer Shirogane coughed not-so-subtly and Matt jumped a bit before continuing his walk to the door, a bit faster than before.

“Anyways, it was nice to meet you, Keith. See you around!” Matt called, maintaining eye contact with him as he closed the door.

Shiro chuckled and gestured for Keith to sit in the chair Matt had been sitting in earlier. Keith complied, idly thinking that the Garrison might not be as bad as he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the official start of my plan to write a Garrison-era series. There will be several fics, each focusing on an individual paladin and their experiences at the Garrison. I'll warn you all now, though- updates might be a bit sporadic since the vldshipfest takes priority. For more information on that, check out voltron-ship-fest on tumblr. It's a really great concept and there are gonna be new ships after next week.


End file.
